The invention relates generally to the field of dermatological devices and in particular to a hand held device exhibiting rapid pulsing of an incandescent light source to exhibit low intensity light therapy without requiring skin cooling.
Electromagnetic energy, and particularly light energy in the visible and near infra-red ranges are widely used in medical applications to treat skin disorders. Localized heating is also widely used to treat skin disorders; however the temperature of the skin must be carefully monitored to prevent overheating with resulting damages. A large range of medical skin conditions, and general aesthetic skin conditions are successfully treated with electromagnetic energy, including but not limited to acne, wrinkle eradication, skin tightening and skin rejuvenation, as well as acne.
While a wide range of electromagnetic radiation has been used to treat various conditions, it is important to note that infra-red radiation, particularly infra-red radiation about the 1450 nm range, is most successful in penetrating the dermis and being absorbed by water molecules. Light in the infra-red range thus causes soft tissue coagulation which leads to remodeling of the collagen within the dermis. The remodeled collagen fills in wrinkles and sagging, resulting in overall skin tightening.
A combination of light and heat energy is known to be effective in clearing acne. The LHE® line of products from Radiancy Inc. of Orangeburg, N.Y. is known to clear acne safely and effectively with a series of concentrated pulses of light and heat. The green wavelength light penetrates deep into the skin to cause an increase in porphyrins, resulting in the destruction of Propionibacterium. The red wavelength produces anti-inflammatory results. The addition of heat increases the effectiveness by opening the skin pores and promoting a faster chemical reaction. It is believed that the infra-red portion of the light, which is successful in penetrating the dermis, is most effective.
Such a combination of light and heat energy, in which a pulsed radiant heat source, such as a laser beam of substantially monochromatic radiant energy, a flash lamp, a xenon arc lamp or a quartz flash lamp, is taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication S/N 2004/0167498 A1 published Aug. 26, 2004 to Azar et al, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately the use of laser beams, flash lamps, xenon arc lamps or quartz flash lamps increase the size and cost of the device, and are not appropriate for home use, where a small handheld device is preferred not requiring supervision by trained personnel.
There is thus a long felt need for a hand held, home use, device exhibiting heat and light for the treatment of skin.